There is conventionally known a door separation apparatus in which a mounting member for mounting a door to a vehicle body can be broken apart to enable separation of the door from the vehicle body during deformation of the vehicle body, thereby preventing occupants from being trapped inside the vehicle cabin (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In this door separation apparatus, an explosive is packed in a member constituting a hinge that attaches the door to the vehicle body, so that when a detonator switch that sets off the explosive is activated by an operator, the attachment of the door is released by the breaking apart of the hinge, whereby the door can be removed from the vehicle body.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-268059.